Dulce Navidad
by LlorennaBleach
Summary: Las luces de las casas y el frio del viento, solo podía significar algo, Navidad. Este fic participa en el ¡Primer Intercambio Navideño del Amigo Invisible! del grupo "Mis Fic IchiRukis" Mi amigo secreto es: Any-chan16


Todos los personajes le pertenece a **Tite kubo**, solo el trama es mio.

**Este fic participa en el ~ ¡Primer Intercambio Navideño del Amigo Invisible!~ del grupo "Mis Fic IchiRukis"**

Mi amigo invisible es Any-chan ,mejor conocida como Any-chan16

**espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen y sobretodo a** **Fanny-Tsuki (Frany H.Q), por ayudarme con este fic.**

**sin mas les dejo con el fic, no sin antes recordarle que:**

POV =Point Of View: Punto de vista.

—dialogo.

cursiva-pensamientos

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Las luces de las casas y el frio del viento, solo podía significar algo, Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce Navidad<strong>

POV Rukia

Navidad había llegado, la época donde la gente suele darse regalos, olvidar lo malos momentos; de perdonar y corregir los errores cometidos ,sobretodo estar con la familia y sonreírle a la vida, bueno, eso es lo que me ha contado Ichigo, puesto que en la sociedad de almas no lo celebramos de aquella manera, es más, para nosotros es solo una fecha más, algo sin importancia, pero aquí , en el mundo humano es completamente diferente, desde que empezó diciembre, en toda la cuidad comenzó a ver cosas alusivas a esta época, desde árboles de navidad , hasta luces de colores.

Ichigo se burlaba porque me emocionaba por todo aquello, sin embargo para mí es algo nuevo y hermoso.

—Vamos Rukia, no es gran cosa—me dijo una tarde cuando pasábamos por el centro comercial, buscado a un hollow, cuando por inercia me había acercado a un parador donde había muñecos navideños.

—Pero son hermoso y.

No pude terminar de argumentar, porque un mensaje llego a mi celular, avisándome que el hollow estaba cerca, después de aquel incidente no volvimos hablar nada referente a la navidad.

Sin embargo, esa mañana cuando nos encontrábamos desayunados como de costumbre (me refiero a las peleas de Señor Isshin e Ichigo) la hermana de Ichigo, Karin me sorprendió con su propuesta.

—Rukia-chan, esta tarde Yuzu y yo comenzaremos a poner los adornos de navidad y nos preguntábamos, si ¿te gustaría ayudarnos?

— ¿de verdad? claro que me gustaría—grite de emoción.

—Claro que lo hará, no deja de babear cada vez que ve un árbol de navidad.

—Ichigo—gruñí.

—Enserio, parece que te gusta mucho navidad, Rukia—la segunda gemela me sonrió.

—bueno, la verdad es que es la primera que lo celebro—admití avergonzada.

Tanto Yuzu como Karin se me quedaron viendo ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

—oh mi dulce tercera hija, debió ser horrible no celebrar navidad nunca—el pilar de la familia, salto hacia mí, sin embargo Ichigo intercedió y le propino un buen golpe.

—Deja de acosar a Rukia, idiota.

—Oh, alguien esta celoso que intente abrazar a Rukia, eh.

No sé por qué, pero la forma que lo dijo Isshin hizo que mis mejillas comenzara arder.

Antes de darme cuenta, los ojos de Ichigo y los míos se había encontrado. No sé cómo expresarlo, pero aquella mirada que él me da, me hace sentir de distintas maneras, no sé cómo definirlo, cariño, amor, deseo.

¿Pero qué rayo digo? Agito la cabeza y desvió la mirada. ¿Qué rayos me esta pasado?

.

.

.

La mañana se pasa tan rápido, que cuando me vengo a dar cuenta ya es tarde. Karin me fue a buscar a la habitación de Ichigo, quien el muy idiota salió sin decirme nada.

—No te preocupes Rukia-chan , Ichi no tardará en regresar—me dice al momento que empieza a sacar varias esferas de una bolsa.

— ¿Qué? Yo, no estaba preocupada por él.

Karin solo me sonríe, mientras intercambia miradas con su hermana.

—Rukia-chan puedes ayudarme con el pino—me dice Yuzu, yo solo asisto con la cabeza y juntos comenzamos a decorar el árbol de navidad. El señor Isshin no tarda en hacer su aparición con su ropa extravagante y una nariz roja.

—Miren mis amadas hijas, soy Rodolfo.

Las tres reímos por la ocurrencia de su padre, Karin no tarda mucho y le tira un florero en su cabeza, este lo esquiva olímpicamente.

No puedo dejar de sentirme rara, esta extraña sensación de calidez, es algo que pensé nunca más sentir, viene a mi memoria mi niñez con Renji y todos mis amigos, la primera vez que me sentí a gusto en un lugar.

—No crees Rukia.

—Disculpa, yo no estaba prestado atención—confieso al darme cuenta que no la estaba escuchado.

—Te decía que esta vez, seremos más personas, no sé si ya te lo dijo mi hermano, pero hemos decidido hace una fiesta para celebrar esta navidad, Ichigo invitara a un par de amigos, al igual que nosotras, deseamos que esta primera navidad sea mágica para ti.

Me quedo sin palabras, realmente ella hará una fiesta solo para que tenga una feliz navidad.

—Mis hermosas hijas, necesito que me ayude.

El papá de Ichigo llega hacia nosotros, de pies a cabeza se encuentra enredado con varios cables.

—Te dije que no tocaras nada, maldito viejo—Karin lo reprende mientras que Yuzu intenta desenredar su padre, me acerco ayudarla.

—Oh, gracias hermosas hijas.

—Papá, Karin tiene razón, te dijimos que no te adelantaras.

—Pero yo también quería ayudar—se queja.

—No se preocupe señor Isshin, ahorita nos ayudara a colocar todas las luces.

—Mi hermosa tercera hija, me alegro de ser tu padre.

A pesar de que nos llevamos toda la tarde en desenredar al padre de Ichigo y adorna la casa, no evitamos en sonreír cuando prendemos las luces y toda la casa se ilumina.

El señor Isshin, nos abraza a las tres, Karin se queja pero a pesar de aquello, comienza a reír, como Yuzu, yo solo cierro mis ojos, guardado este hermoso recuerdo.

¿Acaso esto es estar en familia?

De verdad me gusta estar con ellos, en el mundo humano, sentir estas emociones que años atrás reprimía, por primera vez me siento en familia. Inconscientemente los abrazos, Isshin sonríe y las gemelas igual me abrazan.

Entonces abro los ojos y lo veo, enfrente de mi esta Ichigo, antes de que sea consiente, padre lo jala hacia nosotros.

—Abrazo familiar—grita con emoción Isshin.

De pronto todas las piezas comienzan a encajar, entonces por fin, fuimos una familia.

**Fin de POV Rukia**

* * *

><p><strong>POV ICHIGO<strong>

Últimamente he sentido la necesidad de estar solo con Rukia, no sé qué me pasa, cada vez que paso más tiempo con ella, mas quiero estar a su lado, cuando la veo, sus ojos, me dejan atrapado en iris violeta.

Rukia fue quien cambio mi mundo, me dio un poder para proteger y cuidar lo que más amo, gracias a ella pude enterarme que realmente no fue mi culpa la muerte de mi madre, aquel pecado que siempre había cargado, el odio y la impotencia que sentía hacia mí.

Gracias a ella la lluvia interna paro y por primera vez, deje de reprenderme y comencé a vivir, por ella daría mi vida sin dudarlo.

—Rukia-chan, esta tarde Yuzu y yo comenzaremos a poner los adornos de navidad y nos preguntábamos, si ¿te gustaría ayudarnos?

La voz de mi hermana, me hace salir de mis pensamientos, Rukia parece contrariada, al parecer no se esperaba aquello.

— ¿de verdad? claro que me gustaría—grito de emoción.

—Claro que lo hará, no deja de babear cada vez que ve un árbol de navidad— dijo sin pensar, a la enana se quedaba embobada cada vez que pasábamos por una tienda.

—Ichigo—gruño.

—Enserio, parece que te gusta mucho navidad, Rukia—le sonríe Yuzu.

—bueno, la verdad es que es la primera que lo celebro.

Aquello me tomo por sorpresa, sabia que Rukia no celebraba la navidad, aun asi, escuchar decirlo enfrente de todo, me pone nostálgico.

—oh mi dulce tercera hija, debió ser horrible no celebrar navidad nunca.

Antes de que haga una tontería, le doy un golpe, mi padre si que es molesto,

—Deja de acosar a Rukia, idiota

—Oh, alguien esta celoso que intente abrazar a Rukia, eh.

Al escuchar esto, siento como mis mejillas se calienta, sin querer volteo a ver a Rukia y me quedo atrapado en su hermosos ojos violetas, no sé porque mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente, no puedo apartar mi vista de ella, así que Rukia es la que desvía su mirada.

¿Por qué rayos me pongo así?

Luego de desayunar, decido dar un paseo, necesito aclarar mis sentimientos, necesito saber que me ocurre, yo no soy aquella clase de chico que le gusta entender su sentimientos, yo soy alguien que me gusta sentirme bien conmigo mismo, no confundido, paso toda la mañana yendo de un lugar a otro, inclusive cuando llega una notificación de hollow, me encargo de ello. Intentaba por todos los medios despejar mi mente, pero no puedo, no quiero admitirlo pero Rukia significa algo más para mí.

—Mira mami, que hermoso conejo—susurra una niña, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Alzo la vista y veo lo más horrible que he visto en mi vida, un conejo con una enorme zanahoria, una gotita de sudor resbalo por mi rostro.

—Es tan horrible, no comprendo cómo existe personas que le guste.

Aunque dijo eso, no puedo dejar de pensar en el rostro de Rukia y los feliz que estaría si alguien se lo regalara, me quedo meditado un bien tiempo, hasta que por fin me digno en regresar a mi casa.

Definitivamente espero aclarar pronto mis sentimientos, y dejar de sentirme de este modo.

Pero aun así, el rostro de Rukia nunca desaparece de mis pensamientos.

Rukia Kuchiki, ¿Qué me has hecho?

**Fin de POV Ichigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>24 de diciembre<strong>

Las luces brillaba con todo su esplendor, los adornos navideños y el gran pino relucían por todo el salón, las risas y platicas se escuchaba por toda la casa, aquello solo podía significar que la navidad había llegado.

Todos los invitado había llegado, Rukia se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos de los treces escuadrones, desde el cabeza de piña hasta su querido hermano.

— ¿chicos que hacen aquí?

—Ichigo nos invitó, Rukia— sonrió Rangiku mientras dejaba una bolsa llena de botellas de sake.

—Muchas gracias por nos, Rukia—saludo la teniente del quinto escuadrón, a su lado estaba el capitán Hitsugaya.

—Sí, fue un lindo gesto que nos incluyeran a celebrar la navidad, Ichigo se esmeró para que todos viniéramos—aclaro el prodigio.

— ¿Ichigo?

—Sí, nos invitó hace unos días—hablo Renji—inclusive le tuvo que rogar a tu hermano para que vinie..

De la nada, Byakuya se había acercado a los Shinigami, la mirada penetrante del capitán, hizo que Renji dejara de sonreír.

—Ni-sama, buenas noches—Rukia se acercó a su hermano e hizo una inclinación.

—Rukia, buenas noches.

—Qué bueno que pudieron venir—saludo Ichigo, uniéndose a Rukia e invitándolos a pasar.

Los Shinigami entraron y comenzaron a la residencia, dejado a Rukia e Ichigo solos.

— ¿Los invitaste? —pregunto.

—eh, si, el viejo me pidió que los invitara—se excusó el Shinigami sustituto, no quería admitir que él había sido de la idea, quería que la primera navidad para Rukia, fuera perfecta.

—Gracias Ichigo— fue las únicas palabras que intercambiaron antes de entrar a la casa.

Y como sucede cuando llega la navidad, la armonía y paz comenzó a inundar el lugar, entre risas y pláticas se encontraba la casa de los Kurosaki.

Por primera vez en años, la casa se inundó de amigos y compañeros, desde la muerte de Masaki, las fiestas navideñas había sido reducida, pero hora, parecía que el espíritu navideño había regresado.

—Recuerdo cuando el capitán Toushiro me mando a comprar, hip, hip sake.

— ¡ya estas borracha! Yo nunca te he mandado a comprar eso

—Entonces me dijo que deseaba emborrachar a Hinamori y

— ¿Qué? —gritaron al unísono.

—Eso es mentira—grito avergonzado el albino.

—Oh masaki, la juventud de ahora está por los suelos, que serán de mis hijas cuando crezcan, si un niño de primaria quiere seducir a una chica de instituto—dramatizo el Kurosaki, mientras los presentes sudaba fríos.

—Deje de comportarse como un idiota, ex –capitán, es una vergüenza para los shiba—gruño la rubia mientras le propinaba un golpe al patriarca de la familia.

— ¿shiba? ahora que lo dices. He escuchado ese nombre, pero donde—el borracho del capitán Shunsui murmuro.

— ¿en qué momento llegaron ellos? —murmuro Renji con unas copas de más.

—hohoho, ¡tendré que borrarle la memoria otra vez!—exclamo Urahara

—Yoruichi-sama no me deje—lloraba soi fog igual de borrachas.

— ¿acaso todos están borrachos? —la ex – capitán murmuro.

— ¡porque Kurosaki-kun no me amaba! —se unió al llanto, la chica de grandes atributos.

—Vamos Orihime-san, no llores—consoló el ultimo Quincy.

—este pollo sabe raro—por primera vez, hablo Chad.

—Raro—Yuzu se acercó a Chad y olfateo la comida—alguien adultero la comida.

—Mesa que más aplauda—Rangiku cantaba a la par con el capitán de octavo escuadrón.

—Me duele mi cabeza—se quejó, el capitán Ukitake.

Ichigo miraba la escena que todos los Shinigami y amigo armaba, no estaba seguro si había hecho lo correcto en invitarlos, comenzó a buscar a la enana entre todos ellos, pero no la encontró, decidió salir mejor a dar un paseo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Rukia entre los escalones de la casa.

Ella miraba el cielo con adoración.

— ¿Qué haces aquí enana?

—miro los fuegos artificiales, son muy hermoso Ichigo

El peli naranja alzo la vista y vio los destellos en el cielo, aunque a él no le gustaba mucho aquello, no dejo de pensar, que siendo navidad, el brillo de los fuegos artificiales era diferente.

—Sabes Ichigo, quería agradecerte por lo de hoy, la chica no dejo de mirar el cielo.

— ¿de qué?

—Me refiero a que hayas invitado a todos mis amigos, Yuzu me dijo que casi no te gusta la navidad, porque te hace recordar a tu madre, pero que este año, estabas dispuesto a tener una feliz navidad por mí.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? Eso, eso es mentira—dijo ruborizado el peli naranja.

Rukia quien hasta el momento permanecía sentada, se levantó y le sonrió.

—Gracias Ichigo— y dicho esto, Rukia beso su mejilla.

No supo explicar el porque lo habia besado, mas no se arrepentía, por su parte Ichigoo se había ruborizado y sentia que su cabeza explotaria ,por tantas emociones encontradas.

Antes de que los dos dijera algo, la puerta se abrió, dejado ver a un grupo de Shinigami curioso y en medio, al capitán de la sexta división.

—Oh, con que aquí estaba los tortolitos.

—Ichigo baka, aléjate de mí nee-chan—murmuro kon, dentro de un extraño gigai—se cuál es tu plan, piensas engatusarla con ese horrible conejo que compraste.

—Oh, mira que Ichigo resulto muy machito, pronto habrá boda capitán Kuchiki.

Sin embargo, la rubia no se había percatado que el capitán Kuchiki tenía unas copas de más, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el capitán de la sexta división salió de su gigai y desenfundo su espada.

—Ban-kai.

**Fin**


End file.
